


The AEW One Shot Collection

by SpxceBoy



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Fucking in the supply closet, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Petplay, Public Sex, Punishment, Sammy is a little shit, Shock Collars, Spanking, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpxceBoy/pseuds/SpxceBoy
Summary: A one shot book containing short stories of ships.Requests are currently open.If a chapter has a “ * “ then it is a lewd chapter. Anything without the “ * “ is SFW.
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Trent Barreta, Darby Allin/Jon Moxley, Darby Allin/Marko Stunt, Darby Allin/Ricky Starks, Darby Allin/Sammy Guevara, Jon Moxley/Sammy Guevara, Sammy Guevara/Kip Sabian, Sammy Guevara/Marko Stunt, Sammy Guevara/Ricky Starks
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. Information.

Hello everyone!

The first chapter is not a chapter. Instead, this is the rules and information of requests. Please read if you plan on requesting a ship. Thank you!

———

I refuse to write incest, anything NSFW with an underage character, certain kinks ( feet, vore, vomit, scat. )

If you make a request, then tell me what ship you would like to see and what kind of story you’re looking for ( fluff, *smut, angst, a mix, etc )  
* If you pick smut and would like to see a certain kink, then please tell me.

I do this on my free time, so requests may take some time to get to, but I will do them.

Enjoy!

Update : I now have a Qooh page that allows you to request things anonymously in case you are too embarrassed or shy to request, or you don’t have an account. Go fill in a request just as you would here, following the same rules. If you aren’t sure about something, then you can also ask a question there as well. Enjoy!

http://m.qooh.me/SpxceBoy


	2. * Give Me A Hand? ( Darby x Ricky )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut without plot between Ricky and Darby.

It wasn’t like Ricky didn’t want this. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have practically begged the man to help out. He could have just went into the bathroom to quickly fix himself. But what was the fun in that?

Instead, Ricky begged for Darby to help. It was pathetic now that Ricky thinks about it, the way he said the word ‘please’ a dozen times over and over again. But he was getting what he wanted, so really, it shouldn’t bother him how he got to this point.

The begging was worth the sight. Ricky was standing at the foot of the bed, his hand resting on his stomach to hold his shirt up as his eyes looked down at Darby. He wanted to just grab the platinum blond hair and shove his cock into his mouth, but Darby said he wasn’t going to be sucking him off. And honestly, Ricky didn’t want to take the chance. He was sure Darby would bite his dick clean off if he tried to fuck his mouth, so he allowed the Skeleton boy to work his magic with his hands.

Darby was down on his knees, head tilted just enough to look at Ricky, thin fingers wrapped around the other man’s member as he slowly moved his wrist. He was doing this at his pace if he was going to help the other. He wanted to see Ricky squirm and get impatient, to whine and maybe even risk trying to take control. He knew damn well that Ricky couldn’t stand being the one to listen and obey, so it made it all the better knowing he couldn’t argue without stopping the whole situation.

“Come on, Darby . . Don’t you . . “ Ricky had to pause to hold back a moan, feeling Darby’s thumb brush over the neglected tip of his cock. “. . Don’t you think you’ve done enough teasing?” He whined impatiently, almost regretting the time he spent begging Darby for this.

Darby didn’t reply, but Ricky assumed something made Darby feel at least a little bad for him, because his movements sped up and he was no longer going at a slow, agonizing pace. Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, Ricky’s hips began to roll, his hand slipping over his body to slip his fingers over his own abs and chest. His eyes fluttered shut as his imagination ran wild. He couldn’t help but dream about what Darby’s mouth might feel like, or what it would be like to actually control Darby. While he doubted that was ever possible, it was a nice thought that made his dick twitch in Darby’s hand.

And just when Ricky thought it couldn’t get any better, he felt a sudden wet, warmth wrap around the head of his cock. The unexpected action caused a moan to escape his throat, his head moving down to look at Darby who looked as pretty as ever. His eyes were staring up at Ricky, wide and full of need, as his hand moved at a rhythmic pace. And if Ricky shifted just slightly, he could see that Darby’s other hand was occupied, shoved into his joggers, moving at the same pace he was giving Ricky.

“Let me fuck your mouth baby, please?” Ricky pleaded, needing so much more. The way Darby’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock had shudders running down his spine as he throbbed.

It only took a second for the skater to pull away, to stop all contact, and Ricky almost regretted asking the question and was about to plead for Darby to continue. He needed this and Darby just tearing away from him had him nearly whining.

“Go ahead.” Darby tugged his joggers down enough to pull his own hard member out as his mouth opened wide, hands working on himself instead of Ricky now. It was as if Ricky’s dreams were coming true and he was in heaven.

Without hesitation, his fingers tangled into the blond hair to guide his head down until he felt his cock being slicked with salvia. His hips moved as a moderate pace as moans rumbled in his throat, the sound of Darby’s muffled moans and gags was music to Ricky’s ears and it was enough to send him over the edge.

“I’m close. .” He warned with a grunt, fingers gripping the smaller man’s hair to yank him off his length, before his free hand began to jerk himself off quickly. Darby knew what Ricky was doing and had no intention of stopping him. Instead, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his own hard on throbbing at the thought of what Ricky was about to do to him. With a loud groan, Starks jerked his hips forward as he came into Darby’s face, shots of cum going down his face and in his mouth.

Ricky would be lying if he said Darby didn’t look pretty like this, but he knew he would be dead meat if he said it aloud. Instead, he pulled Darby up to his feet to grab his hard dick after batting his hands away. He moved both his hands up and down Darby’s length, his thumb rubbing over the swollen tip as he savoured every noise that left Darby’s mouth, from moans to whimpers.

“Come on, Skeleton boy. Cum for me,” Ricky whispered in Darby’s ear, his breath hot against the shell of his ear. It was enough for Darby to grip onto Ricky’s shirt, hips jerking forward as he let out a soft cry, shooting ropes onto the other’s clothed stomach, staining his shirt for sure.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime.” Darby commented, panting softly as he shuddered, wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Except next time, you’ll be riding me?” Ricky was only partially joking, with that stupid, cocky smile on his face as he watched Darby head to the bathroom.

Even though Darby didn’t answer, part of Ricky hoped the silence meant yes.


	3. * Pushing Buttons ( Sammy x Ricky )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky being a bratty bottom at work and Sammy is getting a little sick of it.
> 
> Thanks for the request!

To put it plain and simple, Ricky was being a pain in Sammy’s ass. Once they began their relationship shortly after Ricky’s arrival to AEW, they had made a few ground rules about their professionalism and how they would act at work. Neither of them would touch each other inappropriately in front of others or display any sort of PDA. But lately? Ricky wanted to ignore those rules and get under Sammy’s skin.

It started off small, with a gentle kiss on his face or lips while no one was looking, which Sammy didn’t mind. Then it moved to subtle touches, touching anywhere he could for just a few seconds, which definitely made Sammy a little suspicious as to what Ricky was doing exactly. But he didn’t have much time to figure it out, because those simple touches quickly turned into Ricky grabbing him like a hungry animal.

As much as Sammy wanted Ricky, which was constantly, he didn’t want to expose every aspect of their relationship at work. They were supposed to be professional and Ricky seemed to just stop caring about that agreement. The constant touches and grabs continued throughout the day, despite Sammy smacking his hands away or brushing him off, which Ricky always replied with nothing more than a pout and maybe even a quiet whine.

Ricky knew what he was doing and he knew he was doing it well. He was getting on Sammy’s nerves, crawling under his skin, and causing an itch he couldn’t scratch — or at least, not while they were at work. But he could tell his plan was working and eventually Sammy would have to scratch that itch, to satisfy his need and cravings.

“Get your ass over here!” Sammy’s voice was sudden, seemingly appearing out of nowhere the moment Ricky came back from his match.

“What’cha need, baby?” Ricky almost sounded innocent, but the smirk on his face seemed to sink down into his voice.

Without another word, Sammy grabbed Ricky by his arm, dragging him around like a child. It was definitely unlike Sammy to do something like this, to tug him around so much that his feet stumbled on the floor as he tried to keep up. Swinging a door open to a small room full of boxes of equipment, Sammy pulled his boyfriend inside to follow along before he jerked the door shut.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Letting go of Ricky, he shoved him against the door, his hands on either side of his head. His voice was low as he came close into Ricky’s face, his jaw clenched with fire in his eyes, and it was such a pretty side from where Ricky was standing.

“What are you so angry about, babe?” The question came with a false tone of concern, and it only made Sammy’s blood boil.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about! You’ve been being a pain in my ass all day long just to get fucked, it’s pitiful.” Sammy spat, his voice laced with venom as one of his hands moved to Ricky’s trunks, his fingers hooking the waistband.

“You’re getting what you wanted, but if you make a goddamn sound and get us caught, you will not like the consequences, understand?” Ricky could only nod his head, gulping softly. He loved when Sammy got into these moods, where all he wanted was to be in control and show Ricky who he belonged to. It didn’t happen often, but when it did? Ricky savoured every moment.

Once his trunks were pulled down, Sammy didn’t hesitate to press their chests together, his thigh slotting in between Ricky’s legs. Ricky leaned his head back as he felt his semi-hard cock press against Sammy’s jeans. He didn’t need to be told what to do to know what Sammy wanted, and the way he nudged his thigh against him once more was enough to make him roll his hips, rutting down on his boyfriend’s thigh. Soft gasps fell from his lips, but nothing more. He knew that he did moaned a little to loud, someone could hear them and he really did not want to face the consequences.

Dipping his head down, Sammy latched his teeth into Ricky’s neck, sucking and biting his sensitive skin just to hear the whimpers come from Ricky and feel the pace of his hips speed up to relieve himself. His hands rested on Sammy’s shoulders, holding onto him as his teeth sunk into his own lip to keep him from doing anything louder than a whimper. By now, his cock was throbbing, not taking long to get there from the feeling of denim and Sammy’s teeth, not to mention that he’s been wanting this all day long.

But the moment the feelings were gone, Ricky wanted to cry out and whine. He didn’t have to look at Sammy to know he had a stupid smile on his face. Without a word, the self proclaimed Spanish God led Ricky to turn around, his hands working on his jeans. It felt like an eternity for Ricky and he swore Sammy was taking forever in purpose.

“Hurry up, Sammy.” Ricky whined softly, growing impatient from the few seconds he had to wait. He knew hurrying Sammy was never a good idea, considering how much Sammy hated to be told what to do, but he couldn’t take it.

“Tell me to hurry again and I’ll leave you and your right hand to care for yourself.” Sammy growled in Ricky’s ear before spitting a generous amount of salvia in his hand to lube his cock.

Satisfied from the silence, Sammy continued by slowly pushing his cock into Ricky’s hole, causing the other to gasp and bite into the heel of his hand to keep himself from being too loud. Resting his hands onto Ricky’s waist, he allowed the other to adjust after a moment before his hips began to move. He was quick, his hips snapping forward, his fingertips digging into Ricky’s waist hard enough to leave small bruises, and his teeth began to work his skin again to leave a trail of hickeys over the side of his neck. It was almost torture for Ricky. He wanted to scream out Sammy’s name, to tell the entire world he belonged to his Spanish God. But getting caught was going to be hell, so he would take this torture with open arms.

Every thrust of Sammy’s hips had Ricky digging his teeth into his hand deeper, his whines and whimpers becoming louder by the second. Sammy was usually not very vocal, but he was overwhelmed with the thrilling thought of being caught and the sight of Ricky trying to hold himself back, that even he had to bite onto something. He had sunk his teeth into Ricky’s shoulder, low groans being muffled as his hips jerked quicker with every move. 

It took every bit of power Ricky had to not scream Sammy’s name the moment he felt those bundle of nerves being slammed into. However, a rather loud moan barely escaped before he cut it off, clasping a hand over his mouth to make his sounds muffled.

“Sam . . “ Ricky whimpered in a warning tone, taking his hand away from his mouth and forcing his sounds back down his throat. Slipping a hand away from Ricky’s waist, he wrapped his fingers around his cock to help finish him, his hips still bucking forward as his wrist flicked at the same pace. It was such an overwhelming experience, pleasure shooting through his entire body and making his body hot. With one last thrust and flick of his wrist, Ricky smacked his hand back across his face as his back arched, shooting ropes of cum onto Sammy’s hand and the floor. Sammy wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Ricky tightening around him was enough to make his hips jerk one last time before he groaned against Ricky’s neck, shivering with the pleasure that was still pumping in his body.

Carefully pulling out of his boyfriend, Sammy panted heavily, his tongue swiping across his hand to clean the small amount of the mess Ricky made, before he buttoned his jeans back up. Meanwhile, Ricky was panting like a dog trying to pull himself back together.

“Clean up your mess and take a shower. I’ll see you back at the hotel in twenty minutes.” Ricky smiled softly as he nodded his head, turning to look at Sammy who was getting ready to leave, after he made sure he had nothing on him. Moving out of the way of the door, Ricky presses a quick kiss to Sammy’s cheek before he went to the door, opening it up just enough for him to sneak out.

“Round two in twenty minutes?” Ricky asked with an excited, hushed tone. Sammy smirked slightly as he poked his head back inside to give Ricky a harsh kiss to his lips.

“Only if you’re on time.”


	4. Another Sleepless Night ( Sammy x Marko )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy can’t sleep. Marko gives cuddles.  
> —  
> A short, lazy fluff chapter before I post the next lewd chapter. Enjoy.

Every position and adjustment seemed to be more uncomfortable than the last one made. The pillow seemed like a rock. And the blanket felt like it was made of lava. He couldn’t get comfortable. Constantly kicking off the blankets, only to pull them back on. Repeatedly flipping and fluffing the pillow. Not to mention the twisting and turning that got him tangled up in the blankets if he didn’t kick it off during his tossing.

Sammy couldn’t sleep for the life of him. Usually when he couldn’t sleep, he drank a hot chocolate and watched Dragon Ball until he got tired. But that was while he was at home. He never got like this on the road. He was alway so exhausted coming back to the hotel. But not today. No, today was a day that the world turned on Sammy just for fun and watched him toss and turn, kick around and practically throw his pillow.

Letting out a heavy huff, Sammy forced his eyes shut, trying to stay stil and not focus on how uncomfortable he felt. He just wanted to sleep, but his body had different plans and it drove him mad. Sitting up again, he flipped his pillow, punching it a few times out of frustration and get rid of what felt like rocks.

“Sam?” Marko’s rough, tired voice broke the silence of the room and Sammy quietly cursed at himself for waking his friend.

“Go back to sleep, Marko,” Sammy whispered as he laid back down on his side, kicking he covers off again as he did.

“Why you awake?” Marko was always worried about Sammy, but he was mostly worried about how often Sammy slept. Lately, he seemed to be a little more tired at shows then usual and it made Marko concerned.

“I just can’t sleep. Can’t get comfortable.” Sitting up once again, Sammy ran his fingers through his hair, holding onto the dark locks as his head hung low. He was getting tired of this. Being awake and uncomfortable, wrapped in a scratchy hotel blanket was not how he wanted to spend his Wednesday night.

When Marko didn’t respond, Sammy figured he had gone back to sleep. It was hard to keep him awake, after all. But once Sammy flopped back down on his back, rubbing over his face, he felt the bed dip slightly as an arm laid across his bare torso. Looking down at his friend, a slight smile came to his face at the sight. Marko was pressed against Sammy’s side, his arm draped across him as his head rested down on the man’s chest, with the feeling of their legs tangling together.

It felt so right and natural, so calming to just have someone pressed close enough for their body heat to clash together. It made Sammy warm enough to push the blanket down to his hips, finally finding that comfortable spot. Putting an arm behind his head, and the other around the small man by his side.

“Thanks,” muttered Sammy, but it was too late. Marko was already passed out, snoring softly against the other’s chest, and Sammy wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up to a puddle of drool. But he didn’t mind. He just happy to get some rest.

Feeling himself drifting, he gave Marko a gentle squeeze as he shut his eyes, his body relaxing for the first time that night. It didn’t take long for him to pass out beside Marko, the two snoring together.

Sammy would have to remember to ask Marko for cuddles more often. Maybe then he could have a normal sleep schedule.


	5. *Possessive ( Chuck x Trent )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request.  
> Chuck gets jealous over Trent flirting with Kris.  
> —  
> Hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. It was supposed to just tick Chuck off a bit, to just get under his skin. He always did things that did that, to make Chuck frustrated for a few moments, just to have a little fun. But for some reason, Chuck wasn’t in the mood for playing around today.

It started out fine. Trent striking up a conversation with Kris, just casual small talk about the show, throwing favourite moments back and forth. It was nothing, until Chuck came into view from down the hallway and Trent got that smirk on his face that gave away that he was going to do something stupid.

Chuck wasn’t in ear shot, but Trent knew he could see them. So, he decided to make it look as real as possible that he was flirting with his coworker. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, Trent out on a soft smile as he spoke. He did nothing more than that, until he noticed Chuck got closer and was staring now, obviously trying to see just what Trent thought he was doing. So, he decided to go a tad further. He gently took his bottom lip in between his teeth for a moment, that stupid smile still on his face.

“So, we’re on for drinks tonight?” Trent asked eagerly as Chuck began to walk over. Kris and him had actually did have plans to get drinks, but it looks like those plans were going to fall trough from the way Chuck chewed the inside of his cheek to keep quiet in the building.

“Come on, Trent.” Chuck’s voice was laced with jealousy fuelled venom and it already had Trent shivering.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Trent gave Kris one last smile before he turned to follow Chuck out of the venue, his hands in his pockets, walking side by side with Chuck who seemed to be walking at a bit of a faster pace. He was definitely aggravated.

“You’re going to tear the door off the car,” Trent commented jokingly as Chuck jerked the backseat door open to throw their bags inside once they got to their rental car. Chuck said nothing, or even acknowledged Trent’s comment. No glare, no glance, no slight chuckle.

“Get in.” Chuck didn’t sound angry. But he didn’t sound happy. It was the tone of voice that reminded Trent of when he was a kid and he got in trouble with his parents for getting in a fight at school. The serious tone of something between disappointment and anger that never failed to make Trent want to sink to the floor.

No words were spoken on the short ride to the hotel. Chuck gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He had plans, or he was making them. Trent could see the gears turning in his brain and he didn’t like it. But when they had got out of the car, it was like tension was lifted off his chest and he was able to breath again.

“Go to the room,” Chuck muttered once he got out of the drivers seat and began to grab their things from the back.

“You sure? I can carry my stuff.” Trent offered with a slight smile. He wasn’t necessarily worried about what Chuck would do to him, if anything he was excited, but he could always lessen the punishment that would be given with a kind gesture. But not today. Chuck shot him a glare at the offer, immediately turning him down with only a look.

Trent didn’t say another word. Turning on the heel of his shoe, he made his way into the hotel to go to the shared room. He wasn’t sure what Chuck was doing, sending Trent up alone, but he knew better than to question a pissed off Chuck. So, instead of helping with bags or messing around, he made his way straight to the room.

It was rather boring waiting for Chuck. Trent was sat on the bed, leg bouncing, his arms draped across his thighs as he hunched over. He occasionally let out a few huffing breaths, getting impatient and he had got the urge to text Chuck to hurry, but it was a good thing he didn’t. The moment he went to pick up his phone, the door opened and in came Chuck with their bags, which were immediately tossed down to the floor.

“Finally! You took for—“ Trent was cut off by the feeling of Chuck’s lips crashing into his, his hand gripping Trent’s jaw to keep him in place as his tongue shoved into his mouth.

Chuck was always the one who wanted to go slow, to take in the moment and admire Trent. But this time? He was the opposite. He was already working to get Trent’s jeans off, his fingers fumbling over the button and zipper. His teeth were biting at his boyfriends lips and the more his hands worked, the further he got to stripping the man down. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Trent’s jeans, he gave them a good yank once his hips were lifted to pull them down to pool at his ankles. Trent kicked his shoes off, kicking them aside to be able to push his jeans off and discard them without a care.

“Hands and knees,” Chuck barked once he shoved Trent away, breaking the kiss. The low tone that was hard to read had disappeared. It was nothing but anger and jealousy, a tone of voice that made Trent obey faster than a well trained dog.

Chuck’s eyes scanned over Trent, admiring him as he undid his belt and shorts. He made a note to tear Trent’s shirt off when he had the chance. Slipping his belt out of the loops, he folded in half to bring back and land down harshly across Trent’s rear, causing a loud snapping sound and a yell to be pulled from Trent’s throat. Tossing the belt down, his shoes were kicked away as soon as his pants were undone.

“Chuck, you’re taking forever . .” Trent whined impatiently, feeling his length harden in his boxers, pressing uncomfortably against the tight fabric. But the complaint only got him a hard smack against his ass. This one wasn’t with the belt, but it still stung, drawing out another yelp from the man.

Reaching into his bag, Chuck shuffled and pushed around a few things before he pulled out a bottle of clear lube. Slipping Trent’s boxers down and allowing him some relief, Chuck moved to sit on his knees on the bed, behind his boyfriend to give himself a view.

Popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his hand and cock, Chuck made sure he was being more than fair with the amount he was using. He never wanted to hurt Trent, no matter how pissed he was. However, he was sure Trent was still good to go from the events of their previous night together.

Pushing two fingers inside of the man, Chuck used his other hand to wrap around his cock, slicking himself up as he tried to open Trent up enough. Meanwhile, Trent was rolling his hips, trying to ride Chuck’s fingers as he let whines fall freely from his lips.

Chuck didn’t want to wait long, so once he was sure Trent was good, he slipped his fingers out, much to Trent’s disliking. Adjusting them both, Chuck carefully pushed his cock into the other, eliciting a moan from his throat.

“You good?” Chuck asked softly, dropping his own feelings for now to reassure and check on Trent.

“Just fine,” Trent groaned, taking matters into his own hands by moving his hips and pushing back against Chuck to get himself off.

However, the moment of Trent leading the way didn’t last long. Once he was given the okay, Chuck grabbed his boyfriend by the hair with one hand while the other gripped his hip, as he thrusted at a quick, rhythmic pace.

“Who do you fucking belong to?” Chuck practically shouted the question as he gave a harsh yank of Trent’s hair, cause a yelp to leave his lips.

“All yours!” Trent whimpered, his mouth hanging open as he panted, not trying to hold back any noises that fell.

“Then why the fuck were you flirting with Kris?” Chuck removed his hand from Trent’s hip to land a few harsh smacks to his ass, each one stinging worse than the last and Trent loved every second of it.

“I wasn’t!” But the lie only got another smack to his ass and one on his lower back.

“Why were you flirting with her?” Chuck couldn’t stand being lied to, and Trent knew it too.

“Fine! To piss you off!” Trent confesses once Chuck bucked his hips forward, getting faster with every thrust.

The confession got a growl to rumble in Chuck’s chest, his hand that was holding Trent’s hand shoved his entire head down into the mattress. His other hand returned back to Trent’s hip, gripping onto him hard enough to leave bruises on his skin the next day.

“You’re mine! You got that?” Chuck barked, his thrusts getting quicker and more erratic, showing he was getting close to his climax.

“Yes, yes! All yours!” Trent made an attempt to nod, but with his face shoved into the mattress and his body being thrusted into at such a harsh pace made it hard to do anything besides lay and have moans fall from his lips.

Confirming Trent was all his was enough for Chuck to finish himself off. With a final few thrusts, he came to a harsh stop the moment he began to release thick ropes of cum inside of Trent with a loud groan pushing out of his throat through clenched teeth. Reaching his hand around from Trent’s hip down to his cock, he wrapped a hand around the base as his thrusts started back again at a slower rate, riding out his orgasm.

“Who you gonna cum for, baby?” Chuck panted, a thin sheet of sheet covering his body.

“Gonna cum for you. Please?” Trent whimpered, begging softly from the feeling of his cock throbbing harshly, needing to be touched so he could finish. He didn’t need to beg more than once, because that was enough for Chuck to start flicking his wrist, his hand moving up and down Trent length at the same pace that his thrusts where moments ago.

“Come on, baby. Show me,” Chuck pulled Trent back up, just enough to be able to lean down, whispering in his ear. His teeth grazed against his earlobe, biting softly before his tongue ran over the area. A harsh shiver went running down Trent’s spine from the feeling, but what sent him over the edge was Chuck rubbing his thumb around the swollen head of his cock, causing practically a scream to leave from deep in his chest as he came hard onto the bed, his body jerking slightly.

“Good boy . . good job . . “ Chuck panted, removing himself from Trent to lay himself down next to the man beside him. Kicking the blanket that was now stained, Trent flopped down next to Chuck to snuggle close to him, despite how hot he was.

“You know, I wasn’t really flirting with Kris. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Trent spoke softly, resting his head down on Chuck’s chest, listing to his pounding heartbeat.

“I know, babe. You alright? I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” Chuck was only partially joking, but he was worried every time he got into a jealous, wondering if he went too far. But Trent only chuckled.

“You were great. Now let’s shower and have a round two.”


	6. *Locker Room Fun ( Jon x Darby )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Darby have a unique relationship.  
> —  
> Anonymous Request : jon moxley x darby allin smut, maybe some choking or face slapping

His chest rose and fall quickly, a sheet of sweat covering his body and making his chest slick and shine. His boots hit against the ground as he made his way to the locker room, his championship being held loosely and close to slipping out of his grip. Jon was fired up, his heart still pounding in his chest and rattling his ribcage, adrenaline pumping through his viens.

His free hand slammed against the door, pushing it back against the wall with a loud bang, startling the thin, young man in the locker room. Tossing his belt near his bag, he grabbed Darby by the back of his head to pull him up to his feet. With one quick glance around the area to make sure the two were alone, Jon moved his hand out of Darby’s hair to slam him against the wall, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss.

This had become the new normal for them. Jon would need to let off some steam or leftover adrenaline, so he came to Darby and did whatever he wanted. Darby also came to Jon, mostly when he was angry or upset with someone and needed to calm down, but he didn’t approach him nearly as often.

Jon’s teeth clashed with Darby’s lips over and over, causing them to redden and get sore. His hands gripped onto Darby’s waist, holding him closely with nails digging into his skin. Breaking the kiss, his hand strikes Darby across the face as quick as he pulled away, giving Darby no time to see it coming. His head spun, the smack so harsh it made him see stars.

“Knees,” Jon ordered with another harsh smack across Darby’s face, this one causing his head to whip to the side as he hissed. However, the recovery was apparently taking too long and Jon was getting impatient. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he shoved him down to his knees, causing them to clash against the hard flooring with a thud.

Darby knew Jon well enough to know he didn’t want him to do anything but sit there until told otherwise. Jon loved to be in control, to know and construct every move his partner would make.

Jon’s hands undid his belt and camouflage pants, practically ripping the fabric from how harsh he yanked them open. Dipping his hand into his black trunks, he tugged his cock out to give a few good tugs, admiring the small man in front of him.

“Open,” Jon commanded as his booted foot nudged against Darby’s leg to make sure he was paying attention. His mouth opened once the first tap of Jon’s boot hit him, his tongue hanging out like a panting dog with wide eyes staring up at Jon, sparking with excitement.

Placing his hand behind Darby’s head, he guided him forward, resting his cock against the tongue of the man to thrust his hips, the wet muscle slicking the underside of his erection. Jon’s fingers tangled in the platinum hair, shoving his head down to take every inch of his cock down his throat, causing harsh gags that caused saliva running down his chin and dripping onto Jon’s shoes.

“Making a mess on my fucking shoes!” Jon shoved Darby back, slapping him across the face hard enough to cause a red splotch to form on his cheek as he gasped for air.

“Don’t make a mess next time. Get up.” Motioning for Darby to stand to his feet with a flick his hand, the skater shakily stood to his feet. His knees were sore and his face stung, his throat was practically throbbing, but to say he wasn’t enjoying himself was a downright lie. What made their “relationship” so great was Darby’s love for pain and submission clashing with Jon’s love for control and sadism. They fit together as friends with benefits, and they were happy with that.

Cornering Darby against the wall once again, Jon pressed their chests together as his hands moved to undress Darby, stripping him of his shorts and leggings, to expose his cock that was practically dripping. The items were discarded on top of a nearby bag owned by the champion. Jon, however, didn’t bother to undress. He never did, always rushing to leave right after he was finished with Darby and that was much faster to do if he just fucked the skater with his clothes on.

Hooking his arms underneath Darby’s legs, he lifted him up, pressing him against the wall to make sure he didn’t fall as one hand guided his cock to push the head into his tight entrance. Darby’s arms wrapped around Jon’s neck, a soft cry escaping his lips as the champions hand gripped onto his leg again, supporting him. He slowly moved Darby down, his entire cock stretching him as cries continued to fall from the younger’s lips. It burned in the best and worst ways, causing his stomach to flip and for his eyes to blur with tears. But despite the cries and conflict of pleasure and pain, Jon thrusted his hips upward and carefully adjusted Darby every now and then to give himself a better angle. 

It didn’t take long for the pain to pass, but it burned like fire when it was present. His cries were replaced with loud moans of Jon’s name, his nails digging into his shoulders with every harsh thrust. He was trembling, the sensation of pure pleasure making him hot and almost screaming while Jon only let out heavy grunts that made Darby weak at the knees.

Pressing their lips together, they joined in a sloppy kiss. Every movement had smeared saliva across their faces and their teeth to knock into each other as well as their lips. Darby slipped a hand away from Jon’s shoulder to grip his cock, stroking himself as his lover shoved his tongue into his mouth. His hand moved across the entire length of his erection, attempting to match the pace of Jon’s thrusts.

Cursing under his breath once the kiss was broken, Jon began to quick his pace, his head tilting back as moans pushed out of his throat. Giving a final, harsh thrust, Jon leaned his head back forward to press against Darby’s chest as he went over the edge the moment Darby did. His cock throbbed as he came, his body shuddering from the sudden release as well as the feeling of a shot of cum landing across his neck from his lover delivering his own orgasm with a scream.

Without a word being spoken between the two, Jon lifted Darby off of his softening cock, carefully resting him back to his feet. Shoving himself back into his trunks, he began to button his pants back up as Darby cleaned himself up with a rag, wiping away the cum that was dripping down his thigh.

“Hey Darby?” Jon broke the silence as he wiped away the man’s mess from his neck, his clean up less of a hassle than Darby’s.

“What?” The skater pulled his dirty clothes back on once he had himself cleaned up, part of him surprised that Jon was sticking around.

“You want to . . Maybe . . Go on a date this Saturday?” The question brought a heavy tension and silence, as well as the immediate regret that settled in Jon’s stomach.

“That would be great.” Darby tossed his bag over his shoulder, making his way to leave after pressing a soft kiss to Jon’s cheek.

Maybe they aren’t just friends with benefits after all.


	7. *Streaming ( Sammy x Kip )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy can’t keep his hands off Kip.
> 
> —
> 
> Will be catching up on requests. Currently I have five to finish, but I’m just doing what I feel right now. The requests are being written out, just now as fast as I would like them to be. Be patient. Thank you for your understanding.

The game was set up and the camera was on, a dull red light shining to signal that that everything was recording. The chat was on fire, many comments coming in at once, and Kip’s focus was on his screen.

Today, Kip was streaming on Twitch. He was playing an online shooting game called Overwatch, which he was currently taking way too seriously. He was on a loosing streak. Every team he had been apart of had flunked and every round had been a disaster. The chat was full of suggestions and jabs at Kip or his team, but he wasn’t focused on the comments as much as he usually was. He was frustrated and he just wanted a win, but it didn’t look like it was going to be happening.

Kip had began streaming almost everyday, even when travelling. He would bring his equipment to Florida and set up there, occasionally bringing in a guest. Lately, he had been being his boyfriend on much more than anyone else. Sammy Guevara had been joining him, and Kip thought there was no harm in this, considering the fans knew about their relationship and they seemed to love him when he came on.

Kip, being too wrapped up in his own game and loud cursing, didn’t realize Sammy had slipped back into the room. He had left to grab Bang and hang out with his friends, hoping that Kip would be finished with his stream by this time. But no, his boyfriend was still mashing buttons on his controller, mouth slightly open from his focus on the screen.

Sammy bent down to rest the bag of Bang down on the floor before he slipped around the table to dip down underneath. He tried to avoid all the cords and things as he moved to get in between Kip’s legs, who still hadn’t noticed up until he felt two hands spread his thighs apart. Jumping slightly, he snapped his head down to look at the man with a heavy sigh of relief.

Kip glanced back at his computer to see the screen that had stated it was respawning him, which made him connect the dots and realized he died. During the ten second reload time, he glanced at the chat to see many comments asking him if he was okay. He had jumped out of his skin as if he saw a murderer, after all.

“I’m fine guys, it was just Oscar! I forgot he was in here!” Kip spoke with a forced laugh, dodging the truth because why would he tell his entire, currently watching audience that his boyfriend was on his knees, in between his legs?

Sammy was being enough of a distraction just being down there, his hands running over Kip’s thighs, but at least then the streamer could handle not showing any reaction. But once Sammy began to press his face to his crotch and run his tongue over his clothed dick, Kip was wondering how long his stream was going on and when he could end it without seeming too suspicious.

Clearing his throat, Kip put on his smile again as he started up a new round of Overwatch, the grip on his controller tight. Sammy’s fingers carefully tugged at the button and zipper of Kip’s shorts to move his hands up to the waistband, giving the man a moment to adjust before he would pull his shorts off. Pushing them behind himself, Sammy slipped his hand over the bulge hidden beneath the black boxer briefs, his fingertips teasing Kip with a smirk on his face. He knew how much Kip hated teasing, how much he squirmed and whined, telling Sammy to just hurry up. But it was impossible to do that now with around three hundred people watching. Instead, all Kip could do was smile and pretend.

It didn’t take long for Kip to come close to giving up on Overwatch. It was hard enough without his boyfriend licking and touching his dick through his boxers. But he figured any game would be hard and pointless while he was getting head under his desk.

Looking to start a new game, the loading screen came up to say it would take some time to find Kip an open game. Placing his controller down, he let out a soft sigh of relief, glad to take a small break from the game.

“How about we do some questions while the game loads?” Kip asked cheerily, lifting himself up just slightly to push his boxers off of his rear and allowing Sammy to do the rest.

While Kip talked non stop, clearly distracting himself, Sammy slowly slipped the cloth piece down to allow his cock to spring out and hang between his thighs, in front of Sammy’s face. The sudden cool air did cause a gasp that had forced itself out of Kip’s chest, and he hoped Sammy would wait just five more minutes. Five more minutes and the stream could end at the one hour mark without question. But he knew Sammy better than to expect him to quit what he was doing.

Wrapping his fingers around Kip’s hard cock, Sammy ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, swirling the wet muscle around the head as his eyes stared up at Kip to get a look at his reactions. It was obvious he was struggling, his hand kept messing with his hair, tugging and pushing the locks constantly with every lap of Sammy’s tongue. The laughs turned forced and nervous, while his voice became shaky as he stumbled on his words. He seemed to have forgotten the answers to easy questions, and he couldn’t focus on reading any of the questions in the chat.

Cancelling the search for a new game, Kip looked at the time and clicked the game off. He was so relieved to be able to just end the stream. He was positive he was beginning to act weird and his thoughts were confirmed when he got a few questions asking if he was alright in the chat.

“I’m fine! Just . . rushing a bit! I have to get — uh . . I have to get going now! Lots to do today!” Forcing another laugh to choke down the moan threatening to leave his throat, he quickly did his outro. He promoted all of his social media, rushing through every word and on the inside, he was screaming at himself to hurry up.

Snapping his computer shut and turning his camera off, Sammy wasted no time in taking every inch of Kip down into his throat. Kip has immediately gripped onto Sammy’s hair, looking down at the man who had saliva running down his chin, eyes wide with his tongue running against the underside of Kip’s cock that was half way down his throat.

“You’re a fucking . . Fucking bastard, Sammy.” Kip cursed, upset about Sammy interrupting his livestream. Or at least, he would be upset if the Spanish God wasn’t deep throating him.

Long fingers threaded through the dark locks, the streamer began to buck his hips forward, the sound of Sammy’s gags music to his ears. It was a bit of payback for the interruption, not like Sammy didn’t enjoy it. Of course, there was only so much he could take before he pulled away from Kip, strings of salvia connecting from his lips to Kip’s dick. 

The younger man wrapped his lips to the head of his boyfriend’s dick, flicking his tongue against the tip before he moved his head back down, his hand wrapping around the slicked base. He moved his hand with the movements of his head at a rhythmic pace, his wide eyes staring up at Kip to watch every face he made. He loved to watch Kip bite his lip or squeeze his eyes shut as his head threw back, but his favourite thing to see was Kip gasping hard enough for his back to arch and his hand to fly into Sammy’s hair. He was obsessed with Kip, drooling all over him, touching him constantly, and always staring.

Gentle praise fell from Kip’s lips as his fingers twirled in Sammy’s hair, tugging and pulling the locks as his hips moved slowly, allowing Sammy most of the work. He was always so verbal with Sammy. He praised him constantly, moaned and gasped with every movement of his head, showing his boyfriend he was in Heaven every time he did this to him.

The only warning Sammy got of Kip’s release was the sudden shove of his head. His fingers had twisted into the thick hair, pushing Sammy’s head down the moment he felt his climax approaching. He took the last few seconds to rut his hips, thrusting into his lover’s mouth before shooting down into his throat, causing the harsh gags and deep gasps of breaths from the Spanish God the moment he pulled away.

“Don’t interrupt me again, Sammy.” Kip panted, giving the other a gentle push in the shoulder before collapsing back onto the bed.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” Sammy spoke with a tease, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before shuffling out from underneath the small table to stand by the bed.

Kip didn’t respond, instead rolling his eyes as he yanked Sammy into bed, his hand immediately shoving into his jeans without a warning.

“I won’t spank you, but you will be giving me a few rounds.”


	8. Define ‘Fun’ ( Darby x Marko )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween friends! This is my favourite time of the year, so I decided to post a Halloween chapter today!.  
> Since Halloween is full of unexpected things like weird movies and costumes and jump scares, I decided to do an unexpected pairing that I hope you’ll enjoy! Enjoy everyone!  
> —  
> Darby loves horror movies, Marko hates them.

There were two things that Darby loved and Marko hated. Halloween and horror movies.

Darby loved to dress up, hand out candy, and watch any horror movie he could get his hands on during Halloween. He loved to celebrate all year, watching a movie every night of October. It was a fun tradition for him to start with Scream and end with Halloween on Halloween. 

But Marko however? Marko hated Halloween, horror movies, and anything to do with the entire holiday. He would dress up and hand out candy for the kids, but in the end? Halloween was a nightmare come to life.

Before this year, Marko ignored Halloween except on Halloween night. He would put on the same Goku costume he did every year, and hand out candy to kids. He didn’t like the holiday, but he enjoyed seeing the kids grab candy and give him a big thanks before running off. It warmed his heart. But any other part of Halloween? No thanks. Garbage. Absolutely not.

That was before this year. This year? He got a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loved Halloween, scary movies, horror, gore, and everything in between. A boyfriend who was going to make him dress up as something different, watch horror movies, and eat buckets of candy. He wasn’t opposed to eating buckets of candy, but he was absolutely not going to watch a horror movie or buy a new costume. But there was no changing Darby’s mind.

Darby was determined to make Marko enjoy this Halloween by watching at least one horror movie. He was so determined in fact, that he went to the video store and rented over fifty dollars worth of horror movies. Marko called him ridiculous, especially when they have Hulu and Netflix accounts. But Darby argued that there was nothing better than the DVD version of a horror movie . . for some odd reason. Marko stopped listening after that, because he was never going to watch a horror movie and no amount of DVD nonsense would change that.

Yet, here he was. Curled up on the couch, a bucket of candy in between him and his boyfriend, and a horror movie playing on the television. Darby had picked Annabelle, which he said was a movie that wasn’t scary, but that was proving to be a very big lie. Marko was clutching onto Darby for dear life, as if Annabelle herself was going to pop out of the screen and the only thing that would stop her was Marko holding onto Darby’s shirt.

“Babe, just relax.” Darby spoke softly, his tattooed hand resting on Marko’s, hoping to ease him off of his shirt. But no. Marko was glued there and there was not a thing in this world that would make him let go.

“You said this movie wasn’t scary!” Marko spoke his first words since the movie started that wasn’t a yell of a curse word from a scare.

“It’s a doll movie! Doll movies aren’t scary!” Clearly their definitions of scary differed as much as their definitions of fun.

“Dolls are terrifying, Darby! Turn it off.” Marko whined, letting go of Darby to bury his face into the blanket he was curled up in. He hated this movie. He hated Halloween. And right now, he hated Darby for turning on that devil movie. But he couldn’t hate him for long, especially since Darby obeyed his wishes and cut it off.

“Let’s try another.” Darby suggested as he got off the couch to go through the stack of DVDs to try and find one that Marko could just relax to.

“No! No more! We tried, we failed, were done!” Marko pushed the blanket off of him, getting off the couch as he moved the bucket of candy onto the table. He refused to sit down and watch another movie that Darby swore up and down was not scary. Darby clearly had built a tough skin to horror, finding no horror movie scary anymore. Except one. But he refused to tell Marko which one.

“Marko, come on. I have all these movies hat won’t watch themselves. I have Scream, Child’s Play, Quiet Place! Hell, I even have Killer Klowns From Outer Space!” Darby was a little irritated, given that he spent so much on renting movies that the two were not going to even put a dent in.

When he was single on Halloween, he had stayed up all night and day to binge horror movies. But now, dating and living with Marko, it had proven to be a hard task to complete. They hadn’t even gotten through one full movie, and Marko made it very clear he was done. Still, he was happy to be with Marko, even if they did disagree on how fun Halloween was.

Before Marko could open his mouth to argue, the doorbell rang, kids screaming a happy ‘trick or treat’ as they knocked on the door. The porch light was on, indicating that the couple would be giving away candy.

“You go get the kids this time. I’ll pick the movie. You don’t know what’s scary.” Marko muttered, clearly unhappy with horror movies, but still determined to not ruin Darby’s favourite holiday.

With a smile, the skater hopped up to his feet as he grabbed the bowl of candy from the table and rushed to the door. Opening it up, he talked to the large group of kids as he began to hand out handfuls of candy, complimenting costumes, and being complimented on his face paint. The sun was still out, so he didn’t get into his entire attire yet, but he had decided to paint his face with his classic half skeleton look. Marko, however, only three on a Goku hoodie and refused to dress up just to hand out candy.

“Babe! You pick something?” Darby called, shutting the door and abandoning the candy on a table next to the door, before rushing back to the living room to see his boyfriend with movies spread across the floor. He was reading each description, muttering under his breath as he read, then would discard it.

“So, no?” Darby chuckled, sitting down onto the couch next to Marko’s husky, his tattooed hand brushing against the dog’s fluffy fur.

“What about It?” Marko asked, holding up the DVD box for Darby to see. Admittedly, it wasn’t his favourite. It was a remake of the classic It, which wasn’t bad, but Darby honestly preferred an original before everything.

“Go for it.”

——

That night was definitely not a good night for either of them. Marko, of course, had nightmares from Pennywise the dancing clown and Annabelle. And Darby was paying the price for making Marko watch movies he hated.

The second time Darby woke up to Marko practically jumping off the bed, trembling, and panting as if he just ran a marathon in the cold.

“Hey, calm down. It was just a dream,” Darby muttered, carefully pulling his boyfriend back down to pull him close, his arm wrapped around him.

The second time wasn’t the issue. Marko was quick to fall back asleep and the first time, he even passed out immediately after. But this time was worse.

Marko had woken, sweating a pool, tears running down his cheeks. But Darby didn’t wake up this time. He was passed out, probably exhausted from waking up with Marko. He didn’t want to disturb Darby again, so instead of waking him, he slipped out of bed to go to the kitchen. His steps were shaky as he wiped his eyes, his jaw clenched as he stepped through the dark, his heart beating out of his chest.

He hated to have nightmares, and what he hated even more was waking up Darby, who already had sleeping problems as it was. He just felt awful and scared, but all he wanted right now was a glass of water and lights.

Flicking on the switch of the kitchen, he sucked in a breath to prepare himself for a killer standing in the middle of the room. But no. The only thing in here was just Darby’s dog curled up in the small dog bed next to the bowls. Letting out a breath of relief, Marko grabbed a glass to fill with water and down it quicker than you could say “Pennywise the dancing fucking clown.”

He was trying to be quiet, to avoid waking his boyfriend again. But he should have known from his light of a sleeper Darby was that he was going to be in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Sure enough, the gentle sounds of bare feet on hardwood echoed through the house and by the time Marko was drinking his second glass, Darby’s arms were around him.

“I’m sorry,” Marko muttered, guilt weighing down on his chest. He felt bad for making Darby get up, even though he wasn’t really making him.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. I’m sorry for making you watch something I knew you hated.” Darby pressed soft kisses to Marko’s neck, nuzzling against him with a hum. “Wanna watch some Disney movies? Maybe Land Before Time?”

That had a smile tugging on Marko’s face as he leaned back against his boyfriend, his arm reaching back to wrap around the other’s neck loosely. Darby knew what he loved, that was for sure.

“Nightmare Before Christmas?” Marko suggested with a smile, looking back at Darby, relaxing against him.

“You read my mind.”


	9. * Show Off ( Kip x Sammy )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request : Can I get Kip/Sammy with bottom!Sammy. Kip keeps getting distracted by Sammy’s ass peeking out of his trunks and rims him after a match. Sammy lets slip it was deliberate to tease him and gets spanked as a punishment until he cums.
> 
> Sammy is a tease. Kip isn’t having it.

The yells and shouts of talent surrounding behind the ring seemed to fill the arena, hands banging on the metal barriers, screams of encouragement yelling at opposite sides. The heels screaming for Sammy to grab the win, while the faces screamed for Lee Johnson, another guy with another big loosing streak.

Dark was always full of shouts and yells from the talent, trying to give that allusion of a big crowd. The cheering, the shouting, the laughs, it was all drown out in the ears of Kip Sabian. There he was, sitting on a lawn chair with a sign that read for people to follow his Twitch channel. But he wasn’t even focusing on if the camera was on him to show it off. His eyes were too busy being glued to Sammy in the ring.

It was no secret that Kip fancied Sammy. He might as well have fantasized about him out loud and told everyone in the locker room about the two of them with how often he stared. And right now, he might as well be yelling at Sammy across the room about everything he fantasized about every time Sammy’s ass was exposed. His trunks would slip down or he would bend down and the trunks would come up, allowing the audience and cameras to see everything underneath.

There were a million thoughts racing through Kip’s head, thinking of everything he wished to do to Sammy behind the curtain. The match wasn’t going to last long and Kip couldn’t have been happier to see a match end so quickly, even if it felt like an eternity.

Abandoning his sign next to his chair, Kip was quick to make his way past everyone to get backstage, trying to catch up with Sammy before he left to the locker rooms to change. And sure enough, he was walking down the hall, eyes glued on his phone with his leather jacket tossed across his shoulder.

“Guess who?” Kip’s accent purred in Sammy’s ear as his eyes were covered, causing a smile to pull onto his face.

“Is it . . Lance Archer?” Sammy asked with a laugh as Kip uncovered his eyes to slip his arms around his neck, hands resting on his chest.

“Just me, baby. As much as I enjoy our chats, I actually do want to make this one end with you getting your ass in the nearest empty room and me right behind you.” Kip always controlled the situation, taking whatever amount of dominance and control Sammy had from being in the ring. But Sammy wasn’t complaining. In fact, every word made him shiver, his mind racing to know what Kip had in mind.

Slipping his arms away from Sammy, Kip nudged Sammy along to continue walking. Despite being behind him, Kip was the one in control. He was leading and tugging on the invisible leash whenever Sammy got too ahead or distracted, by simply clearing his throat. No words were spoken until Sammy got to the supply closet, still in his ring gear, hat on backwards, and a cocky smile on his face.

“Get in and bend over,” Kip’s voice was soft as he pushed open the door, nodding towards the crate of equipment that he wanted Sammy to use to prop himself up.

Tossing his jacket on the floor, Sammy slipped inside of the small room to bend over the crate, his elbows propped to hold up his upper body. He wasn’t sure what Kip was planning, but he didn’t really have time to think about what the man was thinking before he felt fingers hook into the band of his trunks to yank them down. He was exposed, his trunks hanging around his thighs, his entire ass on display. It was different in the ring when his trunks were pulled down and his rear was exposed, those were intentional most of the time. But now? Anyone could walk in and see much more than Sammy ever had showed off before.

“Kip, do you really think this is a goo—“ There was no time to finish his sentence, because before he knew it, his lover had spread his cheeks apart and dropped to his knees, immediately running his tongue across his pink hole. The sudden actions had Sammy gasping, his mouth wide open as he felt Kip’s wet tongue circle around his hole before pushing inside. His brain was spinning and his heart was beating so fast, he heard it in his ears.

This was much better than he had ever expected. He could have never planned this, but he sort of did. As much as he wanted to be fucked right after his match, he was getting so much more. His hands were clutching the edge of the crate so hard that his knuckles turned white, each flick of Kip’s tongue driving him up the wall. The wet muscle pushed past his entrance, causing a sharp gasp to pull out of Sammy’s throat. The feeling only lasted for a second before Kip was back to circling the tip of his tongue around his lover’s hole, clearly enjoying himself with the soft moans he produced just from causing Sammy such pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kip spoke in a teasing tone once he pulled away, his hands slipping down and massaging Sammy’s thighs.

“More than you know,” Sammy panted softly, the pleasure that only lasted a short time had completely left him hazy and gasping for breath. “I really got to show off more.”

At first, there was a chuckle that came from Kip from the comment, before he pulled himself up back to his feet. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘more’ ?”

Sammy was caught. He let it slip that he had been doing this, that he did it intentionally every time he knew Kip was watching. Of course, he only said one thing. He could easily turn it around and make some bullshit excuse, say he didn’t mean it that way. But he wouldn’t dare lie to Kip.

“I just mean . . Uh . . “ And if Sammy was embarrassed enough about being caught, he was still bent over and exposed for, leaving him blushing bright red. “Well, I might have been intentionally showing myself off just a bit, so you and I could . . “

He trailed off, but it was obvious what he meant. And it was obvious by the heavy silence that fell that Kip was not impressed. Perhaps Sammy should have lied, kept his mouth shut, or maybe thought about what he said before he spoke. But before he could even think about sputtering out a half assed apology, there was an intense, sharp sting that interrupted his thoughts. Kip’s hand was resting right on the area that burned, a tingling feeling being left behind.

“So, you’ve just been a brat this entire time? And to think I’ve been rewarding you for such behaviour!” Kip growled, his hand coming off of Sammy’s ass before coming back down harsher than before, making the Spanish God yelp and buck his hips forward.

“You’re going to pay for all the times I’ve rewarded you for your naughty behaviour. You understand?” Kip’s mood had shifted, the tension in the room turning around and leaving Sammy shivering. But despite the news and sudden change of atmosphere, neither of them were any less turned on than they were just a moment ago.

“I understand.” Nodding, Sammy muttered his reply as his bottom lip rolled around in between his teeth.

Without warning, Kip brought his hand back down once again, his smacks rough and spaced out carefully. His hand moved from one cheek to another, harsh smacks causing noises to fall from Sammy’s lips and his rear to turn bright red with handprints. Every other smack caused the man’s hips to buck forward, moans falling from his lips as he felt the sting spread across his rear. His toes curled in his boots as his fingers resumed gripping the edge of crate he was bent over.

“If I ever catch you intentionally showing your ass off to anyone that isn’t me, this will feel like a punishment next time!” Kip ended his threat with a harsh smack on a particularly red spot, that had Sammy buck against the crate with a yelp. “Understand me?”

Sammy only nodded his head, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he felt his cock throb between his thighs. He knew this was supposed to be a punishment, a warning to make him realize he was being a no good brat. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel closer to his orgasm with every hit.

“Do you?” Kip’s raised his voice, clearly not concerned with anyone hearing the two, since he was only focused on Sammy.

“Yes!” The vlogger yelped as Kip’s hand came down on that one spot again. The way he was moving his hand and spacing out each hit was put to an end. Instead, he was only abusing one area, making Sammy feel the burn and pain.

Sammy was sure Kip knew he was enjoying this, it was rather obvious. He figured that Kip only stopped spacing out his hits was to stop the pleasure and start to enforce the real punishment here. But really, Sammy was in heaven. A painful, stinging heaven that made pleasure pump through his viens and go straight to his dick. He had never expected to get off this way, cock untouched and the only pleasure he was getting was from the stinging hits to his ass. Before he knew it, the sensations began to build and build until finally, he felt that heat pool in the pit of his stomach. There was no warning, no matter of his lover’s name, just the sudden jerk of Sammy’s hips as a loud moan slipped past his lips and he shots ropes of thick cum onto the crate.

The stinging lingered after Kip had taken his hand away from Sammy’s ass, and instead was sliding his fingers through the man’s hair to calm him after his intense finish. He was trembling, panting, and his mind was foggy, high off his orgasm.

“You okay, Sammy?” Kip’s voice was soft, his lips pressing gentle kisses to Sammy’s face.

“Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have ten requests, so I will not be taking any other requests until I finish most or all of these. I know I have some that have been sitting in my requests for three or so weeks, so I’m going to try and finish those up first. If I don’t do your request by the time I open requests back up, send it again!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my one shots. It means a lot. ♡


	10. *Electric ( Darby x Jon )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby and Jon take their petplay to the next level.
> 
> ⚠️ Warning! Please read! ⚠️ This one shot contains improper use of a shock collar intended to train dogs. Please do not do this!

“Come here, boy! Daddy’s home!” The rough voice boomed through the quiet home as the man crouched down with a bag in his hands, listening out for his pup to come running.

Recently, Jon had gotten a new puppy and a bratty one at that. He was stubborn and disobedient, refusing to learn anything that Jon tried to teach. The only thing he did was sit and he only did it for a treat. It was getting a bit aggravating, so he decided to move their training to a more intense level, hoping for this to be more successful than treats or the god awful clicker he tried — which was taken and hidden by his puppy in a matter of hours.

The jingling of tags rang through the halls and before he knew it, Jon was being tackled down by a thin pup by the name of Darby. His black buckle collar was secure around his throat, the tag saying he belonged to Jon looped next to a skull charm that Jon thought he would like. Around his hips was a belt holding the fluffy, black tail that rested against his ass, and his hands were in paw mitts to prevent any use of his fingers. Other than the items used for their scenes and play, Darby was completely exposed.

“Hey pup! Did you miss daddy?” Jon gently scratched the back of Darby’s head as he licked across his face. His fingers brushed across his hair, making a note to himself to give him a bath as he crinkled his nose at the feeling of his greasy hair.

“Okay, okay! Off.” Jon commanded, hoping their training would be at least a tiny bit affective or that maybe Darby wasn’t completely in his pet headspace, so he would back off a bit. But no, Darby was deep in his headspace and he was not moving for a moment to stop licking Jon’s face.

“Off!” Jon repeated a little more firm as he pressed his hands to Darby’s shoulders to carefully push him off his body. The puppy panted softly, wiggling, and bouncing softly with excitement as Jon stood to his feet and retrieved the bag he had dropped.

He made his way to the living room with Darby by his side, walking on all fours with a wiggle in his steps that made his tail shimmy with his movements. The older man sat down on the couch, opening the bag to pull out a black box with two clasps to hold it shut. Popping it open, inside was a black remote with two buttons and a nob, a charger, a lanyard to attach to the remote, instructions, and a black leather collar with a large box attached that had two metal contact points.

“Hopefully you’ll listen now,” Jon commented softly with a chuckle as Darby hopped onto the couch, his head resting onto his shoulder to look into the box. Scanning over the instructions, Jon clicked the remote on which had automatically triggered the collar to light up, notifying the owner it was on. He pressed the contact points to his arm before he turned the nob of the remote to the first level of ten. The instant the button was pressed, a shock was sent to Jon’s arm, causing him to flinch softly. It definitely was the lowest setting. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant for him. Still, this is what Darby wanted, so it wasn’t about what was pleasurable to Jon in this instance.

“You remember your safeword?” Jon questioned softly as he unbuckled the collar in his hands, holding it out for Darby to inspect.

“Red for stop, yellow for pause, and green for keep going.” Darby spoke, breaking his silence to answer. It was the one question he was allowed to answer when in his pet headspace. Jon didn’t want Darby to break the scene by speaking, after all, but Darby enjoyed to express himself through barks and whimpers.

“Good boy!” Jon praises as he hooked the collar around his pup, tightening the leather to fit his neck comfortably.

Jon decided to give Darby time to adjust to the extra weight on his neck instead of jumping right into it. So, instead of training or immediately going to do something he knew Darby would get under his feet for, they played. Darby’s teeth latched onto the purple and black rope that Jon held, shaking it back and forth lightly as the puppy growled, his chest pressed to the floor and his rear in the air, showing his play stance. Usually, growling wasn’t tolerated and Jon would drop the toy and avoid play for a few moments before continuing, but for now he would be a lenient caregiver, even for just an hour.

By the time dinnertime rolled around was when play ended and Jon prepared himself to take care of Darby’s brattiness. Usually, the pup liked to get under his feet, beg for food, and whine about his lack of attention. And Jon planned to end that behaviour. He didn’t want Darby in the kitchen while he was cooking, since it could cause a burn or accidental stepping on mitten covered hands, both of which had happened previously.

The remote for the collar was resting on the counter next to Jon as he began to prepare dinner, which he decided would be lasagna tonight. Humming softly as he got to work, he pretended to grow distracted, as if he had forgotten about Darby. He was sure the pup would get under his feet any moment and it actually took much quicker than expected — Jon guessed it was because of Darby’s eagerness. The slim pup slipped his way in between Jon’s legs, shoving himself in the way which caused the man to stumble slightly, which resulted in an immediate press of the button.

“Out.” Jon’s voice was firm, his free hand pointing out of the kitchen as the button was pressed, causing Darby to yelp softly as he scampered away from Jon’s legs, but not out of the kitchen. It didn’t take long for Jon to repeat the command, his thumb pressing the button once again. It didn’t take long for Darby to rush out of the kitchen, feeling the tingle against his skin as he sat at the entryway of the kitchen. The feeling was new, but he certainly didn’t hate it, even if he acted like he did. The way he sat showed how much he actually did enjoy the collar already, his cock half hard from the electric shocks, making his skin buzz lightly.

Once Jon had shoved their dinner into the oven, he left the kitchen as he pat his thigh, encouraging Darby to follow him. It always felt sort of awkward for Darby to walk on all fours when he was . . . in the mood. Luckily, their trip was sort, only making it to the couch before Jon sat himself down, remote to the collar in hand. The pup knew what his boundaries were. He knew he was not allowed to jump on his master. But the thought of another shock tingling his skin made the temptation much harder to resist. He had half the couch to hop onto, but that didn’t stop him from leaping into Jon’s lap, his tail resting across his knee and his semi pressed to the front of the man’s jeans.

But he wasn’t there for long. As if Jon knew what his pup was planning, the moment the contact was made, the button was pressed. Darby’s reaction was instant. A yelp tore from his throat as he bucked his hips forward, his cock hardening against his Master’s stomach as the tingle ran across his neck.

“Off.” Jon spoke in a low, warning tone, giving Darby only a second to move himself before he would press the button again. The pup wouldn’t budge, even after the second shock was given. His hands were trembling now, the sensation running through his body as he savoured every second of the new feelings.

“Darby . . Off.” The mutter Of Darby’s name was the warning, but it went in one ear and out the other. Jon wasn’t even sure if he had heard him, but the button was pressed again and it was made known he felt it. His hips buckled forward as his yelp from before had turned into a whiny moan.

“Is my pup enjoying himself?” The question was asked in a teasing tone as he turned the knob up a level higher, hearing a soft click noise once it was on the second setting. Without a command or warning, he pressed down on the button.

Darby felt as if he was on a cloud, his head was foggy, his body was light, tingling, and his cock was throbbing against his Master’s stomach. The first setting was nice and tingly, and it almost felt like when Jon would bite him while they had sex, just a bit harder. But the second setting seemed even better. It was a stronger bite and the numb tingling seemed to last longer, spreading across the sensitive flesh. His hips were bucking forward, pleading for some sort of friction, as noises fell from his lips and to Jon’s ears. He was in heaven, on a high that would take hours to come down from. While the second setting seemed to do it for Darby, Jon couldn’t have helped but be a little curious as to what the third setting would do.

“Touch me!” Darby cried out once the button was pressed. He never spoke while in his headspace, unless it was necessary, so it certainly came as a shock to Jon to hear his pup beg with his words. But the pleading didn’t last for more than two words. Right after, the whimpers and the rolling of his hips to rut against Jon’s stomach began again.

“Whatever my pup wants.” Jon practically purred, slipping a hand down to wrap his fingers around Darby’s leaking cock. His hand moved up and down his length at a quick pace, his thumb occasionally rubbing over the slick tip as his other hand worked the button to Darby’s collar, tearing moans and cries from his throat. He was trembling, his hands gripping onto Jon’s shoulders as each shock sent pleasure shooting through his body. Feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm, his hips began to roll again, fucking Jon’s hand as he tried to form words of warning only to come up with more whines and soft barks. As Jon’s hand moved, his finger pressed the button once again, but didn’t let go. The shock was constant, running through Darby’s body and making him shake as he let out a scream once he came, thick ropes of cum landing over Jon’s torso and chin.

Dropping the controller beside him, Jon unbuckled both collars from Darby’s neck as his hand slowly came to a stop, allowing his pup to come down from his high. His chest rose up and down as he panted, Jon’s fingers running over his hips to calm him.

“You doing okay?” He spoke softly as he tugged Darby down into a kiss, his hands beginning to remove the rest of the puppy things from his body.

“Never better.” Darby mumbled against his lover’s lips, before slipping away from him as he heard the oven timer go off.

“Dinner’s ready!” Jon pulled himself up from the couch before pulling Darby back, their lips ghosting over each other. “And remember to save room for dessert, baby.”

They were going to have a busy night.


	11. Panic ( Darby x Sammy )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes drinking. Darby gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a tiny smidge of angst. Enjoy!

The only sounds in the home was the ticking of the clock and the paw pads of Sammy’s cat walking across the floor. It was quiet when Sammy was gone and usually Darby savoured this silence, used it to read a book or take a nap. He loved hearing Sammy talk and go about his day, but he enjoyed the silence just as much as Sammy enjoyed watching anime and loudly telling Darby about every single little detail about the episode right after it would end. But not tonight.

It had been hours. Sammy had left with the Inner Circle to go drinking and while Darby had no problem with that, he was getting worried. Sammy wasn’t answering his calls or his texts. He wasn’t checking in like he usually did, to call and slur through his words about how his night was going. And again, usually this was alright. Sammy has gone a time or two without calling or texting, and that was okay, since he was home in a few hours. He never came home any later than midnight, or one a clock in the morning if it was a good night. But it was now five in the morning and it was concerning to say the least.

Darby couldn’t sleep. He never did on nights Sammy went out, so he could be there with him to help him to bed or to rub his back while he would get puke up all the alcohol and his dinner into the toilet. He did everything he could to keep his mind occupied. He tried to read, watch television, make food for tomorrow’s lunch, and even play with Sammy’s cats. But nothing could stop his worry. He felt sick to his stomach thinking of what could have happened to him, his anxiety eating him alive, making his heart beat against his chest like a drum. He could heard the merciless beat in his ears as he tried to regulate his breathing whenever his overthinking got out of hand and his anxiety would get the best of him.

Sitting on the couch, his leg bouncing a hundred miles a minute, Darby stared at the clock. He had sent more than enough texts, called maybe a hundred times, and probably sent just as many voicemails. As he began to pull out his phone to call again, he heard the door knob jiggle and Sammy struggle with his keys.

Darby felt all that worry wash away and be replaced with an anger that made his hands tremble. The moment the door opened, a part of him wanted to run and hug Sammy, but at that point he would have much rather punched him across the face. Sammy was drunk, leaning against the door for support as he shut it, tossing his jacket and keys on the floor before he stumbled his way into the living room.

“Babe! You stay . . Stayed awake for me!” Hiccuping mid sentence, Sammy held out his arms, barely keeping balance on his feet, expecting Darby to pull him into an embrace as he usually did. But instead, he was met with a cold, icy look.

“What the actual fuck, Sammy!?” Darby shouted, breaking his silence and causing his boyfriend to flinch at the sudden anger that bursts from him. Usually when Darby was angry, he was silent, went about his day without a word, without a kiss, without a thing, almost like dating a damned ghost.

“Whoa! Whoa! Why . . Why you yelling?” Sammy was as clueless as he looked, and Darby wanted to smack the look off his face. But he knew how sensitive a drunk Sammy could be. One touch and the man could vomit all over the floor in a heartbeat.

“Why am I yelling? Why the fuck am I yelling? Gee, I don’t fucking know! Why don’t you check your fucking voicemails or your fucking texts?” Darby was furious, and it made a chill run down Sammy’s spine. The pure shock of the situation was enough to knock some sober sense into Sammy, but he didn’t dare say a word, not while Darby was like this.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Darby screamed, his hands balled into fist and his eyes burning with tears. He wanted to be strong, to yell at Sammy, to tell him he was a piece of shit for not picking up the phone. But he was so worried and scared, it was so hard to not be relieved. His anger was slowly fading, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“I thought you were hurt . . or worse! I was so fucking scared, Sammy.” His voice grew softer, weaker. He felt like collapsing to his knees and sobbing, but before he could, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. It was a shaky hug, Sammy’s body swaying slightly from how many drinks he had. But his head was in the right space and that was all that mattered.

“Darby, I’m okay. I . . I’m sorry. I should have texted you.” Sammy spoke slow and soft, trying to speak without making all of his words one big lump of letters. But it wasn’t like Darby wasn’t listening anyway. He was clutching onto Sammy like a lifeline, his body trembling from the sobs that tore form his body, tears streaming down his face.

“Never ever do that again! I can’t stand the thought of loosing you, Sammy.” Darby pulled away just enough to hold his face, his thumbs brushing against his cheekbones as he looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Instead of a response, he received a gentle nod, his eyes glossy and hazed.

They were both exhausted, completely drained, whether it be from partying or worrying all night, it didn’t matter anymore. Darby was just relieved to see his boyfriend was home, safe, and had his arms wrapped around him. He just hoped Sammy would remember this conversation the next day, so he wouldn’t have to yell at him again.


End file.
